Blanc
Blanc is the goddess of Lowee, and essentially an anthropomorphic personification of Nintendo. This particular incarnation was taken from the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk.2, and has been played by Recette since January 2015. Background At some point in the past, Blanc was created from people of Lowee's faith, take over for the shoes of the position that the untimely death of the previous goddess left. While it took some time for her to 'grow up' into the role of a goddess, her people found that despite her temper, she was quite skilled at her job. Later, her sisters, Ram and Rom formed as well, with Blanc as their 'older sister'. Despite how iritating they could be at times, she quickly became attached to Ram and Rom. Blanc had always competed with the three other CPUs of Gameindustri, Neptune of Planeptune, Noire of Lastation, and Vert of Leanbox. There were no hard feelings between them, considering there was a fairly even balance of power and any percieved loss often simply spured the others to work harder for their shares. Eventually though, however, an issue came up. A rogue group known as the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, or 'ASIC' for short began distributing illegal chips. Individuals began to have faith in Arfoire and ASIC instead of the CPUs. After a time, the CPUs discovered that they were based in Gameindustri Graveyard. The four CPUs, along with Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister, attacked Gameindustri Graveyard in order to defeat their leaders; however, this went poorly. Having lost many of their shares to ASIC, the goddesses were weakened to the point where CFW Magic, the leader of the Syndicate, easily trounced all of them put together, and bound them. Three years later, they had been further drained, and were unable to escape when Compa and IF came to rescue them at Histoire's bequest, even with Sharicite. Only Nepgear was able to escape. After Nepgear recruited all the CPU Candidates, including Ram and Rom, they once again attacked Gameindustri Graveyard to free Ram and Rom. After she regained enough shares from Arfoire in Lowee, she joined the CPU candidates and helped save Gameindustri from Arfoire. Recently, in a dungeon near Lowee, an odd rift was discovered. Deciding to investigate, Blanc, Ram, and Rom went to the dungeon; unfortunately, they got a little too close, and ended up being sent to the Multiverse. Involvement Blanc set herself up as a writter fairly quickly, happening to have had one of her books she wrote in her world upon entry to the Multiverse. She quickly found it was difficult to get taken seriously, due to her child-like appearence. Blanc would later team up with Simon Blackquill and Labrys, in order to stop the so-called 'Heir to Monado' who was kill soldiers in Clock Town. She also would team up with Mio Amakura, Jack, and Hush to investigate the crimes in Soleanna, which had spiked near when the New Valorians had set up a diplomatic meeting. Powers and Capabilities Blanc is primarily uses melee weapons, especially mauls (in her human form) and axes (in her goddess form), although ice-spells, fitting her nature as the diety of snowy Lowee, are also good. Overall though, she's rather strong defensively, overall, falling into the 'Mighty Glacier' archetype. Unlike many dieties, who sit on their massive amount of power all day, Blanc has a good deal of combat experience. For a limited amount of time, she can also condense her shares (faith) to power up into her goddess form, White Heart, giving her parameters a significant boost. She is not, however, fast on her feet. Aside from this, Blanc has many non-divine, non-combat talents and skills than most dieties, due to the duties of a Gameindustri CPU involving surprisingly many organizational aspects. She's well-acquanted with engineering, programming, and designing game consoles, which are actually part of the duties of a goddess. She's also an experienced tacticician, being expected to lead her military, both in the sense of leading the military, as well as front-lines combat, both of which are among her duties. She's even the leader of Lowee, a country, as goddess. Additionally, people often require her to fulfill quests, meaning aside from the combat tasks, Blanc has adventuring experience. Finally, as her duties put her in touch with her worshippers, Blanc has a better understanding of mortals than the gods of most series. Followers Ram One of Blanc's two sisters. Ram specializes in offensive magic, especially ice magic. She tends to be impulsive and a bit arrogant, and enjoys pestering Blanc. Rom Blanc's other sister, who specializes in healing magic, although she does know some ice magic as well. She tends to be shy and soft-spoken, although she often gets involved in Ram's pranks on Blanc. Quotes "I'm your basic obligatory tank archetype. Put me on the front lines, I'll cast a defensive buff on myself, and laugh at the enemy's futile attempts to hurt me." - Blanc, about her own combat capabilities Trivia *Blanc, Ram, and Rom were taken from the True Ending of Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk.2. As a result, she would not recognize characters like Plutia. See also * External links * Blanc's Stats * Blanc's Intro Category:Player Characters